<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>今夜无人刷牙 by TheLunatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298176">今夜无人刷牙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic'>TheLunatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>今夜无人刷牙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>皮克没有一爪子把她掀翻，耶蕾娜认为，这可以被理解为她的默许。于是继续心安理得地靠在车力巨人的身上闭目养神。</p><p>这一夜注定是难以入眠的，但难以入眠的或许不止她一个人。远处的森林里传来隐约的呜咽，近处的草地上时有伤者睡梦中的呻吟，马加特在酣睡中打起了呼噜，韩吉则蜷缩在火堆另一头守夜。同床异梦，辗转反侧，各自煎熬的人们散落在深浅不一的黑暗里，耶蕾娜合着眼睛微微地笑起来，伸手轻轻拍了拍车力巨人的脑袋：“喂，皮克，你刷牙了没？”</p><p>好一会儿没等到回应，耶蕾娜挑开眼帘，却见皮克本人从车力巨人的后颈钻了出来，大概是被吵醒的，满脸疲惫又无奈，伸手烦躁地梳了梳自己有些蓬乱的黑发。</p><p>“怎么，你想和我聊天吗？还特意出来？”耶蕾娜压低了声音笑道。</p><p>“得了吧。”皮克瞥了她一眼轻声说，“用巨人的声音说话所有人都得醒了……是你想找人聊天吧——你也会有睡不着的时候？”</p><p>“说真的，我的确挺好奇你需不需要刷牙。”耶蕾娜答非所问地说。</p><p>“好奇到睡不着？”皮克问。耶蕾娜只是微微地笑，并不答她的话，于是她顿了一顿，或许是出于一点小小的赌气，说：“你让我掉进陷阱那会儿，我是刷过牙的。”</p><p>“那未免太久远了。”耶蕾娜说，“看不出你这么记仇。”</p><p>“怎么，你还要劝我宽容大度不成？”</p><p>“嘛，我可没那个资格。”</p><p>“做神的使者，感觉如何？”</p><p>“还不赖。我是说，选择一种信仰，就像选择做正义的执行者一样，是令人迷醉的激情。”耶蕾娜颇为认真地回答，“你不喜欢吗，皮克小姐？”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“真遗憾，像你这样的人，终此一生都拼命将自己从泥潭里拽出来，你又怎么知道放任自己陷入泥潭之中，不是一种幸福呢？”</p><p>“你现在也同样幸福吗？”</p><p>“幸福？当然，皮克小姐，比起你们，我没有理由不感到幸福。”耶蕾娜弯了弯唇角，“不过我当然也有遗憾……比如说，以前我竟没想过车力巨人需不需要刷牙。如果能早一点问问你就好了。”</p><p>“巨人，刷牙……嘿，你不觉得这荒诞得近乎美妙吗？”她笑出了声，“你在这可笑的庞大躯体之内，到底是人还是巨人？”</p><p>“这对我来说没有区别。”</p><p>“是啊，这世上本就有很多根本找不出区别的事情，却总有人拼尽全力想要弄明白。”</p><p>“你并不是那种人。”</p><p>“我不是，我当然不是。”耶蕾娜漫不经心地抚摸着车力巨人，“不过呢，要是我对皮克小姐的了解和皮克小姐对我的了解一样深入就好了——那么，你到底刷不刷牙呢？”</p><p>“如果你真的很好奇，”皮克叹了口气，“我只能告诉你，没有任何人记得带牙刷出来，所以——今晚没人刷过牙。”</p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>